


Memories

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy night makes Igor remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

***  
Igor bolted awake as a sound he could only describe as a giant boom seemed to shake the cottage he lived in, He gripped his covers tightly his knuckles were turning white.

He breathed hard and started to sweat.

Calm down, his mind told him, you're not in the circus, you're not in the tent. 

He was no longer a hunchback.

He was free and had been for ten years.

Igor's breathing slowly returned to normal and soon after the rain began to pour down hard.

He got up and put more wood in the fireplace so the fire would last longer.

He loved to sit in front of the fireplace, in the circus when the weather was cold they'd only been giving blankets and a small pot with coals to use.

He could still feel the cold intensely, as a doctor he had learned trauma could leave a long lasting imprint on the brain.

He also hated nights like these because it reminded him of how alone he truly was.

He and Lorelei had broken up after two years together, they both realized they were suited as friends and had stayed on good terms.

He had dated occasionally but no one thrilled him.

The heat of the fireplace was finally seeping into him making him feel warm all over.

Hands moved over his body, gentle, exploring, bringing new, unfamiliar, but amazing feelings to the surface.

Igor breathed hard, but did nothing to stop the memory.

Victor gently laid Igor on his back and both of their clothing was quickly discarded.

Igor moaned as Victor's lips and expert hands moved over him, Igor cried out as Victor grabbed his manhood and began stroking...

***  
Igor came out of the memory as his manhood pressed against his pajama pants, He undid the strings and freed himself.

Igor began stroking himself slowly, but his touch was nothing like Victor's.

He remembered how after Victor had made him come, He had rubbed something on his own manhood and pushed himself inside Igor.

It had hurt at first but by the end he'd been a writhing, moaning mess, coming hard and screaming Victor's name.

Igor quickly came and laid there, then went to his basin and cleaned himself with a cloth.

He then returned to his bed, He lost count of how many times he'd wondered what would have happened if he'd never found Lorelei again, and Victor hadn't been consumed by his madness.

"Victor, I still miss you."

***  
In another country another man left a brothel, despite the fact he had money and had paid for the best he was still unsatisfied.

He quickly reached his place and just before he could get inside it started to rain hard, drenching him really quick.

He sighed but couldn't really bring himself to care.

He stripped his clothes off but left them on the floor as he donned his pajamas and sat in front of his own fireplace.

Memories still tormented him, of making death a thing of the past.

Of past regrets.

Of him.

"Igor," Victor whispered the name sadly, almost like a prayer.

AN: Watched this movie countless times, got two other ideas in my head.


End file.
